


Summoning Strength

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: AU, Alternative Timeline, Crossover, F/F, Green hair, Sisters, Summoner - Freeform, Summoning, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short snippet with Rydia and Terra meeting in the world of Esper, and learning to respect one another as sisters.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning Strength

Terra thoughtfully looked over at the green-haired girl that had appeared in the land of Esper. As she had understood it, the land of Esper was separated from the land of the living, by a veil of strangely twisted time. That still made her a little uneasy with the purely human girl around. But she was a very able summoner, without a question. But she still was strange enough with her behaviour. As Terra understood it, Rydia, the green-haired summoner, had come here because Leviathan had wanted her to come here. Which was odd enough on its own. Why would one of the most powerful Esper want a human summoner to come to the land of Esper?

They both still were rather young, so Terra supposed Leviathan wanted a play comrade for her. It wasn’t anything she had asked for really, but Terra supposed that it wouldn’t have been nice towards Rydia to say that she didn’t want to play with the human girl. After all, they were both here because the Esper wanted them to be here. And Rydia looked rather strong anyway. She had the gift of magic, and she could summon a handful of Esper already, like Chocobo and Mist Dragon. It would come in handy at some point for sure.

And still, there was a distinctly otherworldly feeling to Rydia, more so than to the whole world they were living in. Since Terra was half human, she was always somewhat aware of the fact that she didn’t quite belong into this land. It was unnerving to her, and she longed to feel more at home, but it was barely possible. She really wanted to fit in, but it didn’t happen. Rydia was more content with quietly studying the art of summoning, something Terra watched with wonder and a bit of jealousy. But then again, she wondered if Rydia would even be able to summon her at some point. After all, she was half Esper, so it had to be possible somehow.

With time, they came closer to one another. Rydia tended to hang around Terra all the time, and they exchanged friendly bickering and the occasional silent moment when they were reading together. Rydia turned out to be great for taking care of Terra’s hair now and then, which Terra appreciated more than she would have suspected at first. It was nice to have nicely done hair, and otherwise be around a girl her age. It didn’t make her feel weird as she had feared it would. With Rydia having almost the same shade of green hair as herself, it was soothing to have someone to bicker and play with her.

“Rydia…” Terra sat down next to her friend, after she had returned from training with Ramuh. “Do you really need to return to the human world soon? It’s not fun out there…”

“I have to.” Rydia sighed quietly. She brushed her now long green hair back and remained silent for a moment. “Terra, I can’t stay here. If I stay here for too long, the flow of time for me will be inevitably broken completely. That’s how Ramuh explained it to me. If I don’t return to the human world, then I will be lost completely. And I’m scared of that.”

Terra gingerly hugged Rydia to her body and smiled lightly, even if it hurt on the inside. “It’s alright, Rydia. We are still friends no matter what. We are connected, after all, right? We are best friends until the end and beyond that. And we won’t just forget about one another, right?”

Rydia nodded slowly, able to smile now. “Yes, we won’t forget one another. We will always be friends, no matter what.” She squeezed Terra, chuckling quietly. “I will learn to summon you at some point, okay? You are strong, Terra, and I want to have you by my side when I protect my world. You have to protect yours too. And when you summon, think of me, okay?” Rydia chuckled lightly. “We will never be fully apart. We will always be sisters, right, Terra?”

“Yes.” Terra smiled and squeezed Rydia again. “We will be together when we summon.”


End file.
